The present invention relates to novel polymers containing sterically hindered polyalkylpiperidines which are useful as stabilizers for synthetic polymers.
It has been known that polyalkylpiperidine derivatives in which 1- and/or 4-positions are substituted are effective polymer stabilizers against degradation thereof induced by light and/or heat. For example, 4-spirohydantoins of 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine or 2,6-diethyl-2,3,6-trimethylpiperidine are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,542,729; 3,705,126; 3,941,744; 4,005,094; 3,898,303; and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 23 464: amino derivatives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,684,765; 3,904,581; and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 21 870: esters, ethers and carbamates of 4-ol are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,640,928; 3,840,494; 4,021,432; 3,940,363; 3,993,655; 4,075,165 and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 47 452: ketals of 4-oxo compound are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,464; 3,940,363; and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 21 855: and pinacol type derivatives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,061,616; 4,055,536 and Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 51-145548, respectively.
Furthermore, polymers containing 4-amino-polyalkylpiperidines as the side chains are proposed in German Offenlegungsschriften Nos. 26 11 208; 26 36 144; and 26 36 130.